


番外十三.似てない僕らは　細い糸で繋がっている

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: 似てない僕らは  細い糸で繋がっている  よくある赤いやつじゃなく（并不相似的我们 被细细的线连接着 并不是常见的红色的那种）——SPITZ《夜を駆ける》
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 2





	番外十三.似てない僕らは　細い糸で繋がっている

风和日丽，春光明媚——今天明显是个聚会的好日子，不过今天聚集在石之家的这批人显然都不这么想。

今天这个异色集会的召集人是拂晓所属的那个英雄——传闻她刚刚从又一次冒险中归来。不管发生了什么，对于现在主要成员都还处于意识不明的状态下的拂晓来说，她的归来都是一个好消息。

首先已经落座的成员之中，加隆德炼铁厂的厂长西德和大型新人尼禄是拂晓大部分人都熟知的——但是不知道为什么今天厂长西德的脸色特别差劲，捂着眼睛长吁短叹，就连旁边的尼禄在冷哼一声以后也懒得搭理他。

在加隆德炼铁厂代表旁边的是加雷马帝国平民派代表马克西马。他在刚到达的时候先略带崇敬地和在帝国已经几乎被神话了的西德打了个招呼，然而在攀谈几句之后，似乎是厂长西德的不良状态也影响了他，他也脸色略有些发黑地陷入了不安的沉默。

稍远处是靠墙站着的芙朵拉。光之战士特意带着阿雷恩瓦尔德去关押她的地方将她暂时保释了出来，但是她并没有和任何人攀谈的意思，只是独自一人站着开始闭目养神，以此隔绝大部分朝着她投来的复杂的视线。

——没错，今天这个集会的参与者，全都是加雷马帝国相关的人员。

芙朵拉闭着眼睛，一副不为所动的表情，但内心确对于为何自己也需要参加这个集会抱有疑问，但还未等到她思考出个所以然，今天的主角已经登场了。

拂晓的接待员塔塔露、近期都在监控昏迷的拂晓成员状态的可露儿、那个英雄都从拂晓之间走了出来。与此同时，还有一位跟在他们后面的，穿着带兜帽的长袍，将全身遮挡的严严实实的人物。

芙朵拉的内心浮现出一种异样的感觉，她睁开眼偏过头扫了一眼坐在桌旁的三个加雷安人以及走上前来的英雄，发现除了尼禄以外，所有人的神色都混合着一点怪异和紧张。

可露儿抬头冲着那个英雄点了点头，她长长地吐了一口气，露出了下定决心的表情。

“抱歉，在百忙之中邀请你们前来。”

“关于拂晓的现状，虽然没有对外公开，但是想必在座的各位也早就有所耳闻。虽然我可以保证拂晓血盟的成员现在还是安全的，拂晓也绝对不会停止活动，但是现在大部分主要成员还处于无法行动的状态是不争的事实。”

她停顿了一下，芙朵拉注意到她的眼神往后方那个还带着兜帽不曾露脸的人瞥了过去。

“这段时间我可能还需要频繁往返这里和第一世界之间，考虑到帝国的情况……”她又再次停顿下来，似乎有些苦恼该怎么解释：“总之，今天召集你们，是为了介绍一下我的协助人。”她这次转回头，示意那个带着兜帽的人上前，只见那个人似乎无可奈何地摇了摇头，拖着脚步不情不愿地走到了她的身边。

“实际上在此之前我已经和埃斯蒂尼安和前帝国军团长盖乌斯联系过，这件事他们两人已经知晓了——考虑到协助人的身份比较特殊，为了防止以后产生不必要的误会，所以今天集中把帝国方面相关的你们都集中起来进行解释。”语毕，她用手肘捅了捅身边的人，示意他把兜帽摘下，在场的所有人都听见那个人发出一声刻意的叹息，抬起手摘下了兜帽。

在看到那个人的样貌的第一秒，芙朵拉就明白为什么需要召集在场的这些成员了。

那是每个接受过帝国的教育的人都不可能不熟知的样貌——虽然在他们成年的时候，那个男人已经早已不可能是这个年纪。

本来坐在西德身旁的马克西马已经发出了一声惊呼站了起来，满脸不可置信，而芙朵拉自己，也忍不住闭上了眼睛，不知道该对现在这个状况发表什么意见；西德和尼禄似乎事前已经知情，和集会开始前的状态没有什么不同——特别是尼禄满脸无所谓，只是西德脸色依然有些发黑，皱着眉头不想往那个掀开了兜帽的男人的方向看。

掀开了兜帽的帝国初代皇帝——索鲁斯.佐斯.加尔瓦斯环视了一下在座的众人，耸了耸肩。

“你们就没有更精彩一点的反应了吗？好歹也是加雷马国父再世啊？”

光之战士忍不住又多用了一点力气用手肘再撞了一下身边的男人，希望他收敛一点那个讽刺的语调，不过理所应当地只收获了一个白眼。她无可奈何地将目光投向眼前的众人——只有尼禄略微挑了下眉毛，然后扬起手敷衍地拍了两下手捧场。

“呃……总之就如同你们所见。”她硬着头皮试图开始解释：“因为某些牵扯到一些我个人的理由，以及母水晶海德林一些还不清晰的意图，这位前无影爱梅特赛尔克，也就是帝国初代皇帝索鲁斯……呃，目前姑且不算是敌人，考虑到和帝国方面的关系，今后可能也有需要各位和他联络的需要，所以今天……”

“唉……你解释的也太麻烦了。”站在她旁边的前无影打了一个大大的哈欠：“总之这家伙现在是我的恋人，而实质上我现在也和你们这群残次品一样无法实行无影的职责了。那么作为打发时间，偶尔看看你们到底还能演出一场什么戏倒也不无不可，以上！好了，解散！”

“等……！你这解释不是加重他们的混乱吗……！再说了别擅自解散啊！”光之战士一脸恼怒，但就在她发难之前，芙朵拉的异变吸引了她的注意力，她强硬地把想要开溜的爱梅特赛尔克按到了尼禄旁边的位子上，就转身跑到了芙朵拉的身边。

——————————

强烈的呕吐感侵袭着芙朵拉的神经，无法控制的强制发动的人工超越之力将她的意识扔进了一个又一个记忆的漩涡。

那不是人类能够忍受的场景——蜂拥而至的灾厄之兽，异变的大地，燃烧的城市，无意义地死去的人们。语言的描述都是苍白的，即使明白自己仅仅只是在旁观别人的过去，这些场景对自己而言都只是虚幻，那仅存的恐怖也足以压倒一个人类的精神。

芙朵拉最后剩下的一点自我意识之中只有一个念头还留存着。

为什么抱有这种记忆，那个人还能一脸平静地站在那里？！

就在她的意识将要被吞没消失的时候，记忆的连放戛然而止。她的双腿失去力气瘫倒在地上，大脑残留的钝痛让她没法思考，好几分钟以后才发现自己的手被抓在光之战士的手心之中。

她勉强坐了起来，背靠在墙壁上。虽然想要将手从那个英雄的手中抽回，但是她已经没有多余的力气了。而且她隐隐地意识到，也许超越之力停止发动，正是因为那个英雄的介入。

“……那个到底是什么东西。”她的语气失去了平时的咄咄逼人，显得有气无力，而她甚至没有气力就纠结这点。

光之战士依然抓着芙朵拉的手，体温一点点的从接触着的皮肤渗透着。她在听到芙朵拉的疑问的时候一时没有出声，芙朵拉看到她往那个人的方向偏了下头又转回来，过了一会才露出一点苦笑对上芙朵拉的眼睛。

“是人类哦。”

“他和我们一样，是普通的人类。……但是，也许是很不擅长遗忘的那种吧。”

————————————

马克西马坐在位子上有些担心地向着那个英雄和芙朵拉的方向张望着，同时也忍不住想要偷偷打量坐在尼禄旁边的那个和初代皇帝一模一样的男人。

坐在旁边的尼禄已经完全没有掩盖自己的好奇的意思，他饶有兴趣地观察着前无影，然后发出了赞叹。

“虽然有听说现任皇帝有在做关于生体克隆的实验，没想到能有这样的完成度……不过居然克隆初代皇帝，那家伙脑子果然也还是有点不正常吧。”

爱梅特赛尔克瞥了他一眼，稍微思考了一下。

“……啊啊，你就是那个漆黑的王狼的前幕僚长吧。国内一直传言说你已经死了，没想到也跑到艾欧泽亚来了。真是的，瓦厉斯那小子，连半个人才都抓不住。”

“这可真是失礼了，没想到初代皇帝还能记得我一个小小的幕僚长？毕竟我出仕的时候，你年事已高，几乎没有亲征过了，我们也没有直接见过面吧？”

“你们也太小看无影了——毕竟是工作，重要的棋子当然要有所把握。……我说的没错吧，米德的儿子。”

“你……！”本不想搭理他的西德差点气地跳起来，但是又被尼禄拉回了座位。

“多大年纪的人了，别中这么简单的挑拨行不行啊你。”尼禄嫌弃地白了西德一眼，又再次转向初代皇帝：“那个拂晓的英雄应该不会说谎，我个人当然也是觉得比起多一个敌人那当然是少一个来的好——前提当然是你真的不是敌人。”

他的眼神尖锐了起来，但是爱梅特赛尔克并不以为意。他往椅子背上一靠，抱起了手臂，往还在安抚芙朵拉的英雄的方向努了努嘴：“安心吧，只要那家伙还活着，我就暂且不会做出会和她敌对的行动。比起盯着我到底会不会背叛，你们还不如多管管你们那个有事没事就一头往麻烦里扎的英雄。”说着，他又像想起什么似的开始观察尼禄和西德：“说起来建立了那个能让水晶公穿越到第一世界的理论体系的就是……你们俩啊……虽然不是这条世界线的你们，不过……”

尼禄的眼睛亮了起来，关于那个水晶塔的作用，他依稀获得了一些信息，但是非技术人员所转达的信息都太过模糊，完全不能满足他的好奇心——但是那些信息中也包含了很重要的一点，就是无影.爱梅特赛尔克曾经和亚拉戈帝国也有牵扯。

他转过头，对着还在生闷气的西德热辩了起来：“我说加隆德，不如让这位大人加入我们厂吧。别的不说，这可是青磷水之父，是加雷马魔导技术崛起的关键人物，更别说和那个水晶塔也还有瓜葛。”

西德的眉毛都拧了起来，下意识直接反驳了回去：“我们可是在艾欧泽亚诸国营业的正规企业，增加了员工就得按规定发工资和缴税，这个人连正常的身份证明都没有！”

尼禄摸了摸下巴，明智地决定不提自己的当时的身份是怎么搞定的：“有那个英雄担保都不行？”

西德犹豫了一下，看到那个英雄安抚完了芙朵拉，正起身准备往这边走，语气也变得不那么确定起来：“就算你说担保，这个家伙和她无亲无故的，怎么担保？”

尼禄看了眼西德，看了眼沉默着听着他们的对话没有加入的意思的索鲁斯，然后又看了一眼走近的光之战士。

“这个好解决啊，让他们俩结婚不就完了？”

空气在一瞬间凝固了，所有人都露出一言难尽的表情，僵硬地转头将目光投向了说出炸弹发言的尼禄。

“这不是显而易见的解决法么，刚才不也说了你们俩是恋人了？结婚了法律上就是合法家属，我们厂入职也好操作，以后和其他外人也好解释。”尼禄丝毫没有被这凝固的气氛吓倒，自顾自地开始例举这个方法的好处。

光之战士觉得自己的脸上的表情肌肉一定已经阵亡了，她刚想出言制止尼禄的发言，却看到爱梅特赛尔克抬起头，脸上挂满了不怀好意的可疑笑容。

完球了，她的直觉警铃大作，但是也已经太晚了。

————————————————

在经历了大量的鸡飞狗跳鸡飞蛋打以下省略的闹剧之后，光之战士一脸疲惫地和哈迪斯两个人站在了十二神大圣堂前，还沉浸在“明明只是开了个会为什么就突然要结束单身贵族生涯”的震惊心情之中，没有马上注意到听完典礼策划人的十二秘石头巡礼讲解之后就陷入了沉默的哈迪斯的异变。

她抬头望向离开石之家之后就不再刻意扮演初代皇帝的哈迪斯，发现他皱着眉头，带着某种愤怒和失望混合的复杂表情，抬头看着十二神大圣堂。

“说起来，那个时候也是有的，和婚姻类似的关系——但是没有什么特殊的名称，我们就称之为‘契约’。决定契约的两人，会向十四人委员会提交申请，除了白袍以外的全部席位通过以后会有专人为他们举行仪式：让他们的以太混合，让他们的灵魂联系，让他们即使回归冥河也不再会分离…………你那是什么表情，反正我知道你肯定也不记得这些。”似乎是看穿了她的踟躇，哈迪斯解释的语调也讽刺地故意提升了一个八度：“实际上利用这个程序的人并不多，古代人之间的关系基本不需要现代人类这种脆弱的保障。即使如此，如果还是认为有必要的话……”

他停了下来，把目光再次投向眼前的教堂，没有继续说下去，但是她理解了他的沉默，她记得这一部分。

他们不曾进行这个契约——当时他们两人都是委员会的一份子，原则上起码必须等其中一位退位之后才能申请这个仪式。而等到她离开的时候，不论是他们还是那个世界，都已经没有那个余裕了。

“十二神、么……真是讽刺。那个时候，明明大家都是一样的人。”他的眉间又紧紧拧起，语气中带上了无处发泄的愤懑，但很快，他的表情又恢复了平静。

“对我们来说，神明、英雄，都是不存在的虚伪的偶像，我没有可以对这些东西起誓的誓言。”他转过头，金色的眼睛注视着她的眼睛。

“如果一定需要，那就以此灵魂发誓吧。”

——你的“死”迟早会属于我。

那是对于‘恋人’来说太过沉重的誓言。不管是拂晓的谁听到了的话，都会郑重地劝她重新考虑吧。她在脑内模拟着大家的反应，脸上浮现出了笑容。

“那么，到死为止，你的‘生’都是属于我的了。”

他垂下眼睛，一时没有再说话。几秒以后他上前一步，抓起了她的左手。以太从他的指尖溢出，淡淡的魔法光芒缠绕在她的无名指根上，最后凝固成戒指的样子。

那是在他们的那场战斗之中，她所熟知的形状——那如同异形一般的他的头顶上带着的，钝色的荆棘王冠。

“………………你不是说不需要准备吗。”光之战士盯着戒指呆滞了一会，然后略有不满地向哈迪斯看去：不知何时，他的手指上也出现了同样的东西。

他把头一撇，冷哼了一下：“这种过家家的仪式我是半点也不想参与，但是一点证据也不留下的话鬼晓得你们那个会读心的小矮子之后又要叽叽咕咕烦多久。”

她的嘴角轻微抽搐了起来，刚想提醒他一下光是把可露儿叫成小矮子就足够他喝一壶了，但是他头也没回，迈开脚步就开始离开教堂的门前。

“喂，你还要磨蹭多久。”他走了几步，又一脸不耐烦地转回头。光之战士忍不住摇了摇头叹了一口气，下意识地又瞥了一眼手指上的戒指，然后小跑两步走到了他的身边，全然不顾身后的策划人满脸疑惑地看着听完讲解却又放弃了预约典礼的他们。


End file.
